


Takasugi's revenge against two demons

by NEllieson



Category: Gintama
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEllieson/pseuds/NEllieson
Summary: Takasugi kidnaps Gintoki from his home one night while he's passed out drunk. He strips him, chains him up and rapes him. All to get revenge against a certain demonic vice-commander...(plot may not sound exactly like summary)First time writing anything like this.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my fic.  
> This is a plot that I've been wanting to read for a while now. I love the whole hurt Gintoki and fluffy HijiGin thing so I hope you enjoy my fic.

Gintoki awoke to darkness. He felt cold metal encircling his wrists and ankles and cold stone against his back. He shivered as shifted positions, trying to get blood pumping through his legs that were sprawled out on the ground. That was when he noticed something strange namely a lack of fabric against his skin; he was completely naked! Gintoki allowed his mind to wonder as to how he got there while he tugged at the cuffs holding his hands above his head. No luck, the cold metal was holding firm and the last thing he remembered was Hijikata getting him home.

_"You damn perm head! You drink too much!" Hijikata sighed as he walked down the familiar streets of Kabukicho with the drunken samurai's arm over his shoulders to support the drunkard's weight._

_"Oogushi-kun~, will you stay with me tonight? Kagura's not home so we can do whatever we want~" Gintoki sang, swaying in Hijikata's grasp._

_"Who the hell is Oogushi-kun dammit! My name is Hijikata, Hi-ji-ka-ta!" Hijikata opened the door to the yorozuya and carried Gintoki to his room. "Besides, I'm working tonight, not that you'd understand that." After handing Gintoki his pajamas, Hijikata layed out the futon, leaving Gintoki to wrestle with the clothing._

_"Hijikata-kun, save me, I'm stuck!"_

_"You really are a nuisance aren't you, yoro-" Hijikata froze before shaking with barely restrained laughter. "Honestly, how did you even get like that?"_

_Gintoki's black shirt was completely unzipped and he was missing a sock. And somehow, the silver haired samurai had managed to remove his obi and belt letting his yukata fall to the ground except from where it was still on his arm which was currently up in the air after it got caught in one of the pajama sleeves, the other of which was somehow stuck over Gintoki's head. Hijikata smiled gently as he saved Gintoki from being trapped in his own clothing before helping him change._

_"Hijikata-kun~, stay with me~" Gintoki called as he fell onto his futon pulling Hijikata down with him and kissing his nose._

_"I can't, you idiot, remember? I'm working tonight."Gintoki huffed as Hijikata sat up, but couldn't stay awake much longer and so quickly fell asleep. But not before he felt Hijikata ruffle his hair gently and walk away._

Nope. He had no idea how he got here, he wondered if this was some trick being played on him by Hijikata, or perhaps this is some new type of kinky play? If it was, Gintoki figured that his mayora would be here soon.

As soon as he thought that, the door creaked open and light flooded into the room. The door quickly closed and Gintoki was once again plunged into darkness. A soft click echoed around the silent room and a dim light flickered on. Gintoki froze and a shiver ran down his spine as he saw, not Hijikata Toushirou but Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Well, Good morning, Gintoki." Takasugi smirked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Takasugi!" Gintoki growled low in his throat as he struggled against his bonds. "You bastard!" Said bastard just slowly walked towards the captive samurai.

"Now, now, Gintoki, that isn't anyway to greet someone." Upon reaching him, the shorter male knelt down and gripped Gintoki's chin tightly. "Especially when you don't want to make me mad in your position."

"We both know that I'll annoy you in any situation, Bakasugi." Gintoki retorted. The grip on his chin tightened momentarily before disappearing completely.

"Oh well, you only have to remember that it's your own fault that it'll hurt all the more, Gintoki."

"What are you planning Takasugi, I mean, you've chained me up naked so what exactly are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to use you to get back at that boyfriend of yours," Takasugi drawled, "The demonic vice-commander, Hijikata To-" He was cut off as he defended himself from a foot flying towards his face. A dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes as he held the limb in a vice grip and slammed it to the floor securing it down to a metal loop in the ground and a clip attached to the cuff around his ankle. "That was a mistake, Gintoki." The dark haired male's voice had taken on a lower, more dangerous tone as he reached for Gintoki's other leg, which was currently thrashing around while his already captive leg struggled against the strong metal. Gintoki glared fiercly at the other male as he struggled against the metal biting into his skin. However with three out of four limbs restrained, it didn't take Takasugi very long to restrain the final limb.

Gintoki's ankles were attached to the ground in such a way that he was forced to keep his knees bent and legs spread, giving Takasugi full view of his member. Takasugi licked his lips at the sight.

"Gintoki, I can't believe how much of a traitor you are," Takasugi drawled leaning in towards Gintoki's face until the silver haired male could feel the others hot foul smelling breath hitting his face. "I mean, not only have you sided with the bakafu's dogs but you're even fucking one." Takasugi slammed his hands against the wall either side of Gintoki's head, "And it's not just any Bakafu dog, no, you're fucking the most feared man in the shinsengumi, Gintoki! Now, it's only natural for me to use you to get back at him isn't it? And this way, I'll get revenge on both of you."

Takasugi grabbed Gintoki's chin in a bruising grip as he crashed his lips against the other's. Takasugi bit down roughly on Gintoki's lips drawing blood and causing Gintoki to gasp in pain, granting access into his mouth. Metal was the only thing the two males could taste as the dark haired male ravaged the other's mouth hungrily. Gintoki couldn't breath and the hand holding his chin prevented him from biting down on the invading organ. Gintoki began to feel light-headed and it felt like an eternity before Takasugi pulled away leaving a glistening trail of saliva connecting their tongues until breaking. Takasugi smirked as he reached down to grip Gintoki's member and giving it a few rubs. His smirk only grew as he felt it begin to grow and harden in his grip. He continued to coax Gintoki's member to full hardness, rubbing over sensitive spots and using the various callouses on his hand from wielding a sword to create different sensations. His smirk turned more feral as he saw the captive male bite his lips to prevent any moans from escaping. As he played with the other samurai's cock, the hand that had previously been gripping his chin had slowly slid to rest against Gintoki's throat. Pre-cum coated his hand as he pulled it away and his gaze turned gleeful as he saw the other male's hips buck in an attempt to regain friction.

"Look at yourself Gintoki, I wonder what your boyfriend would say if he say if he saw you like this?" Gintoki opened his slightly watery eyes that had closed somepoint after the hand had began to rest on his throat and as he opened his mouth to retort, Takasugi shoved his fingers into Gintoki's mouth so far that he triggered the gag reflex. The silver haired male gagged around the fingers in his mouth as saliva began to drip down his chin. He could taste himself on the other male's fingers. Gintoki went to bite the invading digits but a slight increase in pressure on his throat warned him of what would happen if he did. His eyes had closed again and he had tears straining to escape from his closed eyelids. He opened them when a clicking noise was heard, his gaze grew horrified when what he saw was a camera being held by the hand that had previously been around his throat.

"I wonder who I should send these photos to, I mean, some of them are definitely being sent to your dear, dear Hijikata but I think that some other people should be able to have the utter delight to see these pictures. Don't you, Gintoki? I could send some to Zura or I could distribute them all across the shinsengumi barracks, or I could even send some to those kids of yours, I'm sure they'd love to see you like this." Takasugi looked at the photos again, "But then again, I think the demonic vice-commander should have the privelage to see all of these. I might even send him a video to go with it," The dark haired male gestured to various cameras dotted around the room that Gintoki hadn't noticed before, "They've been recording since we started, I'm sure Hijikata would want to see them." Gintoki narrowed his eyes and in an act of anger, bite down into Takasugi's fingers, breaking the skin. The shorter male withdrew his hand instantly and glared at the other male. "You asked for it, Gintoki" Takasugi snarled as his slick and lightly injured fingers prodded at Gintoki's entrance. "No mercy!" He spat.

He roughly forced two fingers through the ring of muscle and he felt the other samurai tense around him. Without giving Gintoki time to adjust to the sudden intrusion, Takasugi forced his fingers in and out of the tight hole and roughly scissored his fingers apart, forcing the tight channel to stretch open. Though he knew that Gintoki wasn't ready for a third finger, he forced it into him anyway and smirked when Gintoki gasped and clenched his eyes shut from the pain.

"My, my Gintoki, who'd think that you'd still be this tight? You mustn't do this with your little boyfriend often then?" He asked and his smirk deepened when he saw Gintoki turn his head away from him. Takasugi took some more photos with the camera, making sure to catch Gintoki's teary face and his fingers up Gintoki's ass to show the vice commander. He put the camera to the side and whipped his fingers out of the entrance. He pulled himself out of his pants and stroked himself a few times until 'Shinsuke jr.' was stood tall and dripping. Bringing himself as close as he could to Gintoki's body, he lined himself up and pushed in quickly making Gintoki arch his back and widen his eyes in pain. Takasugi stayed still for a moment, fully seated in the taller male and enjoying the tight heat. He shifted slightly and he heard Gintoki gasp and watched as he grit his teeth to try and bear the pain.

"You're so tight and hot around me, Gintoki, I can barely move." Takasugi murmured huskily loud enough that it would be heard on the film before licking a strip up the centre of his chest and sucking on the collarbone, leaving a mark. He thrusted upwards suddenly and he gained a glint in his eye when he heard Gintoki cry out. "I can see why you like him so much, Hijikata," Takasugi called out to the cameras, "After all, he's so tight and hot, the sex must be your favourite part of the relationship!"

Takasugi laughed as he thrust up into the tight heat again and again; loving how Gintoki tightened around him and would bite his lip to stifle any sounds but cries of pain and shock would still slip out. Takasugi grabbed the camera again and directed it towards where the two bodies were connected and snapped some more photos before getting some of Gintoki's face as he cried out. Placing the camera to the side again, Takasugi grabbed a hold of Gintoki's hips and began thrusting faster. He couldn't contain his glee when Gintoki no longer found it possible to hold back his voice. However, it was when he changed his angle slightly that the bottoming male's reaction almost made him laugh. It was evident that Takasugi had found Gintoki's prostrate as the taller male had released the loudest noise yet and his voice had gotten much higher. Takasugi hit that spot everytime with his thrusts as his pace became much more erratic as he neared orgasm, he also noticed that Gintoki was about to come too and so tightly gripped the base of his cock drawing a yelp from the male. Takasugi let out a deep drawn out moan as he came inside Gintoki, riding out his orgasm. He pulled out before releasing his death-grip on Gintoki's member and used his camera to get some shots of the cum leaking out of the silver-haired man's asshole. He stood up and stood in front of Gintoki in such a way that his groin was in his face. Takasugi could feel Gintoki's rapid breaths on his member and used the hand that was not holding the camera to grip the silver locks and shoved Gintoki's face onto his manhood.

"Suck it Gintoki, and if you bite, well, I can always send you back to Hijikata in pieces," Takasugi warned as he forced his cock into Gintoki's mouth. "Can you taste yourself, Gintoki? After all, you're sucking what's been up your ass." Takasugi began to thrust into Gintoki's mouth, taking photos and smirking. "Your mouth feels great too Gintoki, but it's defintely no where near as tight or hot as your ass." Takasugi began to speed up his thrusts and force Gintoki to take him in deeper even when he felt the other male gag around his dick. He pleasured himself until he was about to come and as he did, he pulled out and came all over Gintoki's face before taking a photo.Gintoki's eyes were teary and tears had spilled down the sides of his face, drool covered his chin and cum was splattered over his face. Some was splattered over Gintoki's lips which had turned bright red and he had a blush that reached all the way down to his neck, contrasting with his usually pale skin.

"You should see yourself Gintoki, you look so utterly weak and fuckable." He whispered huskily before licking the shell of Gintoki's ear before bending back down and thrusting back into Gintoki's entrance. Gintoki arched his back and cried out at the sudden intrusion while Takasugi practically purred at the tight heat surrounding him. The skin of both males glistened with sweat as Takasugi pounded up into Gintoki's hole. Takasugi let out a breathless laugh as he heard the gasps and moans escaping the mouth of his captive. He thrusted harder and watched as tears spilled from the taller males eyes. The dark haired male grinned as he mockingly placed open mouthed kisses across the other male's chest. One of Takasugi's hands left Gintoki's hips to tightly grip his cock,and the sadistic male revelled in the pained moan that was ripped from Gintoki's throat. "Yes, scream out louder, Gintoki, let your prcious boyfriend hear you." Takasugi panted as he pounded against the silver haired male's prostate. "Let him hear the sounds that I've drawn from you."

Gintoki clamped down tightly and squirmed in Takasugi's grasp as Takasugi landed a pretty hard thrust against the males prostate. "Ah, do you want to come, Gintoki?" Takasugi asked as he gripped Gintoki's member even tighter. Takasugi's thrusts once again became erratic as he knew that he was nearing his own orgasm. "I do have to say, it does look rather painfull, it shouldn't all be held in like that-" Takasugi broke himself off with a moan as he once again emptied himself inside the perm-head. He continued to ride out his orgasm as he leaned in to Gintoki's ear and whispered, "Go ahead, Gintoki, come." before releasing his grip on the straining member.

The effect was immediate, thick white fluid erupted from the tip as a long moan ripped itself from Gintoki's throat. Some of the thick white fluid had managed to reach Gintoki's face and now mingled with the cum Takasugi had already splattered the other's face with. Gasps forced their way out of the male's throat as he recovered from the sudden orgasm. Takasugi had stopped moving but had yet to pull out of the other. Instead he just remained still and fully seated in the other male. Then, a moment later, he pulled himself out and wiped himself off with a cloth that had had produced from the sleeve of his yukata. He tucked it away again before grabbing the camera once again, taking some more shots of the thoroughly ravished samurai. He stopped and looked at the chained up male again before murmuring loud enough for Gintoki and the various video cameras to hear. "There's definitely something missing from this picture, don't you think Gintoki? I wonder what it could be." It was when the dark haired male looked at the pale expanse of neck on show to him that he realised what it was. "Ah, I know what it is now." He said as he leaned down and grazed his teeth along the skin. "A mark." And with that, Takasugi clamped his teeth down at the juncture of Gintoki's neck causing the latter to gasp in pain. Takasugi could taste the metallic taste of blood as he pulled away and licked the new injury with mock gentleness before taking a new photo. "Ah, yes this image is definitley complete now." He said as he turned to leave.

"You bastard." A hoarse voice whispered from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Gintoki, barely holding on to consciousness, glaring at him. "You... He's gonna.... We're gonna... beat you... to... Hell!" He growled before losing consciousness completely.

"Really, Gintoki, as if you'd be able to beat me now, even with your little boyfriend helping you." He smirked as he left the room, leaving the unconscious samurai chained to the wall and floor. He had a video and some photos to mail.

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for all the ooc-ness in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to make characters react.

It was about midday. Hijikata hadn't seen his perm-head for a day and a half since he got him home. Normally that wouldn't be too unusual, after all, Hijikata was a very busy man. But he had been out patrolling the streets for most of the day yesterday and he didn't see that familiar silver head once. Hijikata shrugged, maybe the permhead had managed to get a job. Hijikata was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Kondo ask him a questionbut he was interrupted by a shout before he could answer.

"Vice-commander!" The door burst open to reveal Yamazaki Sagaru. Inside the room, Kondou Isao, Hijikata Toushirou and Okita Sougo all sat around a table but all three males seemed to be getting ready to stand at the sound of the man's voice.

"What is it, Yamazaki?" Hijikata asked as he walked over to the shorter male while Kondou and Okita seemed to continue with their previous conversation.

"A package was left for you at the front gates." Yamazaki answered.

"So what are you shouting about?" Hijikata asked growing frustrated.

"It's from Takasugi, sir." Everyone froze. Silence filled the room. In the end it was Hijikata who snapped everyone out of it first.

"Bring it here." He said.

"Hai." Yamazaki left and seemed to be back in an instant as he handed the parcel to Hijikata. The badminton player left once again while Hijikata set the box down on he table. The three men looked at it. The parcel was wrapped brightly as if it was a birthday present, a tag was a attached to it with the words 'To Hijikata Toushirou, From Takasugi Shinsuke.' Hijikata began to tear away the brightly coloured paper to reveal a plan cardboard box. He began to peel off the tap and open the box.

"Careful, Toushi." Kondou murmured. Hijikata barely nodded as he pulled back the flaps to reveal a letter sitting on top of purple fabric. He reached in and grabbed the letter. He opened it and read it.

'Hello, Hijikata Toushirou, demonic vice-commander of the shinsengumi. Under this cloth are two things that will most certainly interest you. One is a disk and the other is an envelope. Watch the disk first and there can be no stopping it while it plays, and anyway, you'll want to watch it until the end. Who knows there may be some hints to help you catch me in it. Then once the disk has finished, look inside the envelope, I'm sure you'll love the contents.'

Hijikata looked up to see Kondou and Okita leaning over either of his shoulders and reading the letter themselves, then before anyone could react, Okita lifted up the shiny purple fabric, grabbed the disk and inserted it into the T.V. He sat down intently infront of it and slowly Kondou and Hijikata joined him.

The screen showed static for a moment before an image of Takasugi smoking his usual pipe appeared on the screen. _"Hello, demonic vice-commander. Have you lost something?"_ Takasugi smirked, _"Or should I say someone?"_ Hijikata's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when the terrorist lifted up Gintoki's pajamas and waved them infront of the camera like a flag. _"I found him the other night, all tucked up in bed and sleeping soundly. I came by a few minutes after you had left, a pity really, I would have loved to have had you in here with us and who knows, maybe if you had stayed there with him this would have never happened."_ Takasugi carelessly dropped the cloth on the floor and leaned in towards the camera, smirk deepening, _"I hope you enjoy the show~"_

The picture on the screen changed, it was a dark room. Hijikata was tense as he stared at the screen. Kondou was staring at the screen with a worried look plastered on his face while Okita face showed signs of mild concern. When some dim lights flickered on all three male's worry increased and the sight had Kondou gasp slightly and try to cover up Okita's eyes. Gintoki was sat on the floor and chained to the wall completely naked. Takasugi was in the room with him and was currently walking towards Gintoki, he was saying somethiing about greeting people properly as he knelt down infront of the captive samurai and gripped his chin. At the sight Hijikata grit his teeth but managed a little smirk when he heard Gintoki insult the terrorist. But the smirk soon faded as he heard that Takasugi was going to use Gintoki to get back at him and even when Gintoki struggled and fought back (Hijikata was definitely immensely pleased with the speed of that kick that almost nailed Takasugi in the head) a feeling of dread overtook him when he saw Gintoki completely immobilised and on show to the camera and to Takasugi. Kondou had seemingly given up on covering Okita's eyes and seemed to be torn on whether or not he should cover his own. The three stared, transfixed, at the television. Hijikata grit his teeth and clenched his fists when he saw the bastard kiss Gintoki and when he saw a hand go down to stroke Gintoki's member, he was clenching his hand so tightly that all he could feel was the pain from his palms. The three males' worry increased tenfold when they saw Gintoki bite down on three fingers that had been shoved into his mouth in reaction to Takasugi saying about sending the photos that he was taking to various people he knew. They watched as Takasugi forced those fingers into Gintoki's entrance and when they heard Gintoki gasp in pain all three men flinched.

_" My, my Gintoki, who'd think that you'd still be this tight? You mustn't do this with your little boyfriend often then?" _That line had Hijikata reaching for his sword and when he saw Takasugi take out his own member and stroke it to hardness, he had gripped his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. He watched, horrified and furious as Takasugi thrusted into Gintoki and became fully seated inside the silver haired samurai. And felt that he couldn't take it anymore as he saw Gintoki's back arch and closed his eyes and when he heard Takasugi speak again, _"You're so tight and hot around me, Gintoki, I can barely move."_ he felt tears gather in his eyes. Hijikata winced when he heard Gintoki cry out, _"I can see why you like him so much, Hijikata, after all, he's so tight and hot, the sex must be your favourite part of the relationship!"_ Kondou placed a hand on Hijikata's shoulder, his face was an image of shock and horror. They heard Gintoki cry out and moan and every sound brought Hijikata closer to breaking down. Then they heard a low moan and when Hijikata looked back at the screen, Takasugi had pulled out of the bound male and was standing in front of him pressing Gintoki's face into his cock.

_"Suck it Gintoki, and if you bite, well, I can always send you back to Hijikata in pieces,"_ Hijikata tensed and froze, after all, knowing Gintoki, he would bite down on the man's appendage regardless of consequences. He stared at the screen hoping that Gintoki wouldn't bite down. The other two males seemed to do the same and when Takasugi pulled himself out of the other males mouth, the three of them felt relief. But when they saw Takasugi re-enter the other, they winced at the sounds the captive made but a partically loud pain-filled cry finally caused Hijikata to snap. He charged at the T.V, sword in hand, yelling as he began to bring down his sword onto the machine. A pair of strong arms held him back and pulled him back into a strong chest. As the long held back tears spilled out and streamed down his cheeks. At the next thing he heard come from the T.V, _"Yes, scream out louder, Gintoki, let your precious boyfriend hear you. Let him hear the sounds that I've drawn from you."_ ragged sobs escaped his throat as he was turned away from the T.V and his face was pressed into Kondou's shoulder. And those sobs soon turned into wailing as he collapsed on the floor. The rest of the video passed by with no-one watching until Takasugi appeared on the screen again.

_"I hoped you enjoyed the show, mr demonic vice commander, I know I had fun creating it for you. You're free to open that envelope now but you most probably know what's in it already. Don't worry about dear little Gintoki, I'll release him when I feel like it. Now, for that hint to catch me... I'm not going to give you one. Now, I'm going to go see if Gintoki's woke up yet, I'd love another go at him and Kamui wants to try too. Well don't worry, I'll try to make sure he's not too broken when he-"_ The terrorist was cut off as the television was sliced in half by an extremely pissed Okita. After all, even though he had a strange way of showing it, he did like Gintoki and deeply respected him. And, even though he hated Hijikata, seeing the ever stoic man on the ground sobbing and wailing hurt him. He walked to the door and slammed it open, revealing most of the shinsengumi gathered outside the door trying to find out what happened. They all gulped at the aura that their first division captain gave off.

"Everyone, get moving." He said quietly, but his voice travelled over the whole barracks, "Get out there and find Takasugi and Danna." He stalked forward and shut the door behind him. Everyone cleared a path for him.

"B-But sir, we have been looking for Takasugi, we haven't been able to find him, a-a-and who's D-Danna?" A random shinsengumi member asked shaking when Okita directed his gaze onto him.

"Well search harder for him, we need to find him now. And find Danna, the yorozuya's danna, Sakata Gintoki!" He growled. "Now, go!" At the command, every shinsengumi officer scrambled over eachother to carry out the task set by their first division captain.

"U-Uh, captain, does this have to do with the parcel that was found?" Yamazaki, the only one who dared to stay after Okita's order, asked shakily.

"Yes, it does." Okita answered. Yamazaki made a move to follow after the rest of the shinsengumi when Okita stopped him. "Oi, Yamazaki, before you join the search, go to the yorozuya and bring glasses and china girl here."

"Y-Yes, captain." Yamazaki sprinted off in the direction of Kabukicho while Okita sighed as he headed back to Kondou and Hijikata. He opened the door to see Hijikata ripping up the photos that were in the envelope. One of the pictures fluttered away and landed at his feet. He slowly picked it up but quickly ripped it up when he saw it. It was a photo of his face with tears streaming down his cheeks and drool down his chin, but the worst part was the cum splattered across his cheeks. He sent Kondou a look and the older male nodded, he cleared away all of the ripped up photos and Okita cleaned up as much of the destroyed T.V as he could. He also removed the disk from the slot and snapped it before throwing it with the rest of the rubbish.

A short while later, the room was somewhat presentable and the three males sat at the table in silence waiting for Shinpachi and Kagura to arrive.

When the two teens did arrive they quickly seated themselves on the opposite side of the table. Shinpachi noticed that Hijikata's eyes were red and he was glaring at the table, Okita was also glaring at the table while Kondou just wore a sad expression on his face. It was completely silent. Shinpachi and Kagura were on edge as it was, after all, Gintoki had disappeared from his bed a day ago and Shinpachi had a feeling that this was whta they were called here about.

"Um, K-Kondou-san, why have you called us here? Is it something about Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked shakily. At the question, the three shinsengumi officers tensed.

"Yes, Shinpachi-kun, we, uh, know what's happened to yorozuya." Kondou answered.

"What is it? What happened to Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked, desperation bleeding into his voice.

"He's been kidnapped by Takasugi." Kondou answered quietly. Hijikata's shoulders shook as he gripped his sword. A mixture of shock and worry spread across the two teens' faces. "B-But, don't worry, we're doing everything we can to get him back." The teens stood up and headed towards the door.

"If it's all the same to you Kondou-san, we're not only going to rely on you to him back. We're going to search for him too." Shinpachi said as he slowly opened the door and left with Kagura following close behind. The three males watched the retreating backs of the two teens before standing up themselves.

"Sougo, I want you to go out and join the search, don't leave a single part of the city untouched. Toushi, you should rest, I don't think you should be going out as you are. Me and you will stay here to receive the reports from everyone else and then as soon as any word comes about Yorozuya, we'll head straight there and save him. Got it?" Kondou said as he wrapped his arm around Hijikata.

"No, Kondou-san. I want to be out there looking for him, it was my fault that bastard came after him, I should be the one out there looking for him." Hijikata argued shaking off Kondou's arm. "I can't just abandon him!"

"You won't be abandoning him Toushi, but if you go out there like you are now, you won't be helping anyone." Kondou replied holding Hijikata's shoulders, "The best way you can help him is by staying here and resting up so you're ready to charge in at the right moment."

"But-" Hijikata started but was cut off by a tap on the head with a sheathed sword.

"Don't worry Hijikata-san, I'll make sure your boyfriend comes back." Okita said as he walked towards the door, "Just go get some rest, it's not like our demonic vice commander to be so highly strung." He left the room and shut the door softly behind him while Hijikata slumped in defeat. The two members of the shinsengumi sat down in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Hours passed snd soon it was dark outside and gradually every shinsengumi member came back to the barracks, exhausted and hungry. Okita trudged to his seat. Nothing, they had tore through the city like madmen for the past few hours and they had found absolutely nothing. It shocked everyone that Hijikata didn't show up for dinner.

The next day was the same, no matter how much they searched they couldn't find hide nor hair of either of the two males. The next day was the same, and the day after that and the day after that. One the evening of the next day Hijikata sat down staring at the floor remembering a few weeks ago when it was one of those rare occasions when he didn't have work and Gintoki was kid-free. They didn't really do anything special, didn't really talk to eachother either. They had just sat together on one on Gintoki's sofas doing their own thing. Gintoki had been reading jump while Hijikata was cleaning his sword. That's all they had done that evening, they had just stayed together and enjoyed eachother's company. At that moment, Hijikata was snapped out of his musings by Kondou slamming his door open.

"They found him." Those words sent a spark of hope through Hijikata. He leapt up and ran after Kondou as they jumped into a car and sped off in the direction of the place where it was reported he was seen. Hijikata had opened the door and leapt out of the car before it had stopped moving and ran to where the other members of the shinsengumi were. His breath stopped when he saw him. The familiar perm was streaked with dirt and he layed sprawled out on the ground, looking so much worse than he did on the video. He knelt down and layed his jacket over the naked body before lifting up and smiling softly when he heard Gintoki breathing into his ear. Hijikata walked back to the car carrying the other samurai in his arms. He sat in the back seat as Kondou drove them to the hospital. The doctors treated his injuries as quickly as they could, after he was set up in his room, Hijikata sat down next to his bed and didn't leave until the silver-haired samurai opened his eyes and flashed Hijikata a lazy smile.

"Hey Oogushi-kun."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Like I said in the summary this was my first time writing anything like this so if anyone has any tips to improve writing stuff like this they'd be greatly appreciated, I hope you read the second chapter where we'll see more fluffy HijiGin. Yay!


End file.
